Step by Step
by NazoLuk3
Summary: A year passes since Marie's adventure with Phantom R. She always knew that she will see him again...in an unexpected manner.
1. Chapter 1

11/5/12

All characters or events are in the work of fiction. It may be highly coincidental and is not intended by the author. Additionally, "Rhythm Thief" belongs to SEGA and other respective owners.

* * *

_He walked home, with the prize in his pocket. The clear night sky matched his dark clothing, making it easier to be unnoticed. He looked at the sky, then smiled. "It looks like another perfect escape, right Fondue?"_

_"Woeuf, woeuf!" the dog exclaimed, happily agreeing with his partner._

...

"Okay, rehearsal is over," the conductor said. Soon after, the group of people collected their music sheets and instruments, packing everything up. Marie smiled, as another day of practice can improve results. The incoming Fête de la Musique, or the Music Festival, is coming in a couple of months. She knew that somewhere out there, Raphael will hear her. But she has to work harder—after all, a soloist does not look at sheet music.

"What a performance, Miss Marie!" conductor Céleste exclaimed. "However, your violin sounded a bit flat during rehearsal. Have you tuned it recently?"

"No, sir. I'll tune it on the way home. Thank you yet again, Monsieur Céleste." Marie smiled, and elegantly packed her precious violin. She took the case and quietly left.

Once she left the entrance of the Opéra Garnier, also known as the Paris Opera, she noticed a change in weather. She muttered, "Oh my. The news said there was a low chance of rain...perhaps it was a miscalculation?" Drops of water fell from the bluish-grayish clouds, not too hard nor light. Not a storm, but stronger than drizzle. Luckily, Marie prepared an umbrella just in case. "Good heavens that I brought an umbrella. As they say, 'Expect the unexpected!'" She laughed and walked home unharmed.

Moderately strong wind slowed down Marie's pace but she still continued to her residence. Once she finally reached home, she arrived at the entrance and closed the umbrella. Ever since Jean-François betrayed her and Raphael, the home was slightly less lively. Even the Duchess Elizabeth—her mother—offered to bring her home. But Marie declined the offer; she couldn't leave her friends and sisters at the Saint Louré Convent.

"Welcome back!" exclaimed a group of children. The young woman was startled and taken back, as she never experienced this when she returns home.

She patted the youngest child, stared at the crowd and said, "I'm back. Was everyone well-behaved today?"

Everyone exclaimed, "Yes!" then proceeded to crowd around Marie. The youngest child innocently asked, "Miss Marie, can you play that 'Violin Song' again?" Oh, the "Moon Princess," Marie thought.

She rubbed the young girl's head and answered, "Of course! Everyone, please sit down; I'll get everything ready."

The children patiently sat cross-legged on the floor of the living room as the blonde-haired girl prepared her violin. She took the precious instrument out of the case. She also took the bow and added more rosin on the bow strings. She remembered something. "Hold on," Marie explained. "I need to tune my violin."

"Aw..." the children whined. They patiently waited like a dog waiting for his master.

Meanwhile, Marie walked across the hallway with the violin held on the neck and the bow carried on the other hand. She walked up the steps towards the third floor, hastily reaching her room. Marie opened the door to the room and was relieved that nothing changed. She entered the room, spotting the cupboard, and grabbed the tuner that was inside. She then proceeded to return to the living room.

Marie tuned the violin, changing even the slightest flat or sharp note. The children were interested, carefully watching every movement that Marie does. Perhaps one of them were inspired to become a violinist someday.

She readied her first stroke on the string. She apologized, "I'm so sorry everyone! This is 'Moon Princess.'"

She moved the bow on the strings. Her arms were swaying left and right, her left hand changing notes. It was a beautiful sight.

She had fond memories while she played the song. Marie remembered one year ago—the day when she met a gentleman thief. A reckless yet exciting adventure that awaited her. She even found her true mother after all the years that passed. If only she could meet him again...

In the blink of an eye, the heard the children's claps that brought her back to reality. Was the song that short? She pondered.

The youngest child jumped up and down repeatedly. "Thank you Miss Marie!"

"I will always play that song when you need it the most," Marie replied.

...

The next day was a Sunday, a day where there is no rehearsal in the Opera, yet there is still a tint of havoc in the Saint Louré Convent. "Big news, big news!" a boy exclaimed. "Phantom R returns!" The boy attracted everyone's attention in the diner table, including Marie.

A random child sneered. "Oh yeah? Do you have proof?"

"Yes, I do!" the boy aggressively exclaimed. "I have the newspaper right now! 'Phantom R plans to steal the Necklace of Mary today.' That's what it says." He proudly revealed the newspaper to everyone on the dining table.

A sister interrupted calmly, "Now, now everyone, settle down and eat your breakfast—"

"May I borrow that newspaper?" Marie unexpectedly asked. The boy walked up to the young lady and gave the newspaper. She thanked the child and stood off of the chair.

The same sister asked, "Where are you going, Sister Marie?"

"I have finished breakfast. Please excuse me." Marie swiftly dressed up and took an umbrella. The news said more rain will come.

The moment she walked out of the residence, something inside her triggered a realization. She muttered, "Oh dear... I do not know anything about the Necklace of Mary...How can I find Raphael without knowing where it is?" Suddenly, a light bulb shined brightly on Marie's head. "Of course! I will have to research about it at Paris Archives!"

She went past every tourist attraction that led to the Archives. The Opera Garnier, where Marie practices, is neighbor to the land of books.

A half an hour later, Marie arrived at the Paris Archives. She opened the doors of a different world: a world of countless books and when silence filled the air. Well, most of the time.

She looked left and noticed something different about the reception's desk. The librarian Vanessa wasn't on the desk, but rather, a young woman. Marie was slightly confused. She asked, "Excuse me...about librarian Vanessa..."

The woman rose her head and replied, "Oh, her! She overworked and is currently staying home. How may I help you?"

"I want to look at the special archives...but I know that I need a special membership."

"Oh that?" the woman laughed. "The rules have changed, dear. You can look at the book here, at the Paris Archives. However, only special members can borrow them."

"My apologies. And thank you."

The new receptionist stood up. "Follow me; I'll help you find what you need." She unlocked the door behind the desk and went through. Marie followed afterwards. The woman continued, "What do you want to find out?"

"If possible, the Necklace of Mary."

The receptionist nodded. She recalled the book being somewhere...

"What about that book?" Marie inquired. She pointed at the thick dark green book that literally stood out from the others. That book was the only one that was not completely pushed in.

"You're right," the woman answered. She walked over to the book and pulled it out. Her eyes widened, then exclaimed, "This is the book! But why was this book halfway in the shelf? Here." The woman kindly gave the book in which Marie accepted.

Marie thanked the woman and skimmed the book. She stopped flipping the page when she noticed a picture of a peculiar-looking necklace. The necklace was a blue oval shape with shapeless carvings on both sides. On the left, a snake-like shape curled up like a backwards "B," while the handle-like shape was carved on the right side. In the description, Marie read the text out loud. "The Necklace of the late Queen Mary, also known as Mary's Tear, is said to grant the user a special power only to them. There is no proof of the necklace's power, and is currently residing in the Napoleon III Apartments section of the Louvre."

The woman overheard Marie's whispers and laughed. "You must be a big fan of Phantom R! After all, you're even researching about today's item he's gonna steal!"

Marie blushed. "Of course not!" she exclaimed albeit frustrated. "Thank you again. I do not need to know anymore." She returned the book and hastily left.

...

A few hours later, a peaceful night arrived and covered the streets of Paris. On an exceptional evening, there were more constables on duty than usual. They were preparing for and unexpected theft by the infamous Phantom R. There were fans of the thief as well, flooding the gates of Museé de Louvre.

Marie stayed home the entire time. She could not decide whether or not to go to the Louvre.

Would she go to see Raphael after a dreadful year of waiting? Or would she be a bother to him if she would see him?

In conclusion, Marie decided to stay home. If she did go, both of their lives would be at risk. She might not be needed anymore; Raphael is stealing to find his father. More precisely, to bring his father home.

She wasn't needed anymore...

...

Earlier in the next day, Marie was awakened by the knocks of the door which led to her room. She opened the door, revealing the youngest child yet again. She asked, "What is it, dear child?"

"You have mail, Miss Marie!" The child presented a box about two inches thick and as wide as paper. "There was no sender...but can I hear your violin again?"

"Thank you, Angie. I will be back after rehearsal. I promise."

Angie, the youngest girl, exclaimed, "Okay!" She left, humming a tune while walking downstairs. Meanwhile, Marie was a bit hesitant to open the box. Nevertheless, curiosity defeated safety—she carefully opened the box.

Inside the box were bubble wrap, protecting the item stored inside. There was a letter and something that looked familiar to the violinist. It was a tear-shaped necklace with two strange figures on both sides. Marie gasped. "Is this Mary's tear?!...But why?" To answer all her questions, Marie opened the letter that only had one page.

_Marie, _

_I regret to say this, but I am being tracked down by some unknown people. They want Mary's Tear; the necklace that should be in the package. I'm entrusting this important artifact to you. I can't risk the bad guys to get the necklace from me. I know that you can use it correctly, without my help._

_**R**  
_

Why would Raphael give her something with great responsibility? Why her, of all people? She doesn't know how to use it either! She pondered numerous times.

She didn't have enough time to think. In two hours, she has to rehearse with the rest of the orchestra. For extra security, Marie puts everything back in the box and locks it in her cupboard. She then dressed up, ate breakfast, and left with her violin and umbrella. The news said there is a storm in the afternoon.

Meanwhile, a domestic animal searches for help...

...

A few hours later, rehearsal ended. Marie exited the Paris Opera and looked at the sky. It was tainted in dark, grey clouds, dropping the harsh rain. The nonstop rain is accompanied by the mild wind. Marie opened her umbrella and saw something in the distance. There was a white figure with something red tied to it. The thing was across the street, walking closer to her when the streetlight lit green. Her eyes were poor in the foggy weather. Who is it?

Finally, she knew who. "Woeuf!" exclaimed the figure. "Fondue, is that you...?" Marie asked, getting closer. The dog happily barked and panted when Marie rubbed his head.

She asked, "Fondue, where's Raphael? He's here, right?"

Suddenly, Fondue whined and made an unpleasant face. Something was wrong. Immediately, Marie knew something happened to him. She exclaimed, "Fondue, _ce qui s'est passé?_ What happened?!"

Fondue barked and swiftly ran away. She chased after him. "Wait, Fondue!"

After passing though several streets and tourist attractions, Fondue abruptly stopped. Next to the dog was a young man. The man had reddish hair, laying on the wet sidewalk, his eyes soulless. He had glasses, which was on the floor, crushed.

Marie immediately knew this man. She asked, "Raphael..."

The young man named Raphael noticed and slowly turned to her. "Are you referring to me?" He blinked, then continued. "Because...I don't remember being called that name."

**CHAPTER I: THE BOY WHO FORGOT HIS NAME**

* * *

...And so chapter one ends, and another story I might abandon begins. I'll start by apologizing for the typical "x has anmesia," since I spotted quite a few in the Rhythm Thief fandom. Actually, this is highly coincidental about the setting or plot of the story, but will be slightly different than the others.

Also, the phrases and places in French will be explained during the story. For example, when Marie said "_ce qui s'est passé,_" she immediately said "what happened," which means _ce qui s'est passé _in English. That's what I'll be doing in times like those, so you don't have to Google Translate it :)

I might not update the story as fast as possible because I'm working on another story of a different fandom. Here's a sorry in advance. Reviews are words that drive me, but I will not force you to type something nice for me. It will be a pleasure, but I want to improve my writing skills.

I may sound serious, but I'm not...hold on for Chapter 2!

~NazoLuk3


	2. Chapter 2

11/17/12

All characters or events are in the work of fiction. It may be highly coincidental and is not intended by the author. Additionally, "Rhythm Thief" belongs to SEGA and other respective owners.

* * *

_He hid in the darkness, avoiding the eyes of the police officers. His canine partner followed him, leaving no traces. The inspector in charge of him exclaimed, "Keep searching! Phantom R still has to be in the perimeter of the Louvre!"  
_

_The thief laughed, although softly, then muttered, "I will not allow myself to be caught! And about Mary's Tear..." He brought the necklace out, inspecting it. The dog had a sullen face, then whined, "Hurn...?"_

...

Marie was frantic. What was he talking about? She asked, "What do you mean, 'you don't remember being called that name'? You are Raphael!"

The boy chuckled. He repeated, "Raphael? Raphael..." He felt dizzy; unstable. Pain matched the beats of his heart. His headache hurts more, now that he realizes it. Raphael's eyelids are defeating and defying him, as the weight felt like a blue whale. As if it was saying, "Today is not the day. Just sleep."

...And so Raphael was in a deep sleep, frozen like ice. Marie witnessed the gradual process of him losing his consciousness. Fondue continuously barked to wake him up. "Woeuf, woeuf!" Raphael reacted to the sounds, flinching every now and then. The redhead was sweating, as if he was seeing a nightmare.

Marie went closer to the young man. She examined the back of his hand and suddenly gasped. There was a large bump ant it was covered by _that._ The thick, heavy liquid that every animal has. It was darker than Raphael's hair, and it was staining the back of his shirt. Fondue whined and tried to lick the substance, as Raphael flinched at the pain.

Marie needed to get some help. A light bulb struck—the hospital. She placed her violin case on the floor and used the same hand to take out her cell phone. On her other hand, she moved the umbrella in a way to keep her and Raphael dry. She dialed 112, the telephone emergency number of France. In an instant, a female worker answered her. "This is 112, the emergency telephone number. What is the situation?"

Marie was panicking, but she kept her composure. She told the operator the situation, expressing every information that may be important. A few minutes later, the loud sirens and the bright lights of the ambulance stuck out like a sore thumb in the rain. Men in raincoats were introduced and carried Raphael onto a stretcher. Marie and Fondue were allowed in, as long as she gave information about their relationship. A single thought of the term "relationship" made her blush. During the safe ride, Raphael was treated first aid to avoid infection and blood loss. Marie was praying the entire time, hoping for his safe health.

Finally, the ambulance arrived at a hospital and Raphael was taken to the emergency ward. His friends, a violinist and a dog, were left back in the waiting room. Surgery had to be performed on his head.

"It will be okay," a doctor assured. "I guarantee our hospital has higher success rates than other clinics." After the doctor left, the waiting room was dead silent. Silent enough to hear a pin drop...or a tear fall.

Droplets of water were pouring down on Marie's face. Every time she rubs them off, new pools of water arrive. She whispered so softly, "Why...? Raphael, why must you put yourself into danger? I don't understand..." Unexpectedly, there was a slight rubbing on her leg—Fondue was comforting the girl, stopping her despair. Marie smiled, grateful to have someone by her side.

She could not lose hope; there is still a chance that everything will be back to normal.

...

Marie was patient, and Fondue was diligent.

She waited, and waited, and waited...

Raphael will definitely come back.

...

A couple of hours later, the lights turned off in the operation room.

The operation was complete.

The same doctor from earlier returned and winked. "It was successful. The young man will be transferred to room 208. Oh, by the way, may you fill this form?" He handed a clipboard to Marie. "Please give this paper to the receptionist when you are finished." The doctor immediately left until Marie exclaimed, "Thank you, Doctor! _Merci_!" The doctor chuckled and waved his hand.

Soon after, she turned to Raphael's partner, Fondue, and rubbed his head. She whispered, "Aren't you glad he is alright?"

"Woeuf, wouef!" Fondue wagged his tail in happiness.

"But..." she continued. "His behavior is not right..."

Marie quickly filled in the form but left some spaces out. She did not know Raphael's full name, age, or anyone related to him. Of course, Raphael has a father, but she does not know anything about the man. Holing an incomplete form, she handed it to the receptionist in the main hall. She thought, _Why did the doctor hend me a form to someone who might not be related to Raphael? We don't look like a couple...right?_ She flushed at the thought.

Looking at the time on the wall, Marie was shocked. It was already six at night. Memories struck Marie and she remembered the promise with Angie, the youngest child.

_"Can I hear your violin again?"_

_"I will be back after rehearsal. I promise."_

Rehearsal ended about three hours ago! What should she do: come back and play the violin? Or stay and watch over Raphael? In the end, she decided to go home, since Raphael cannot be discharged in one day.

As a friendly reminder, Fondue barked. "Woeuf!" Marie almost forgot about the furry friend. Thinking of doing the right thing, she selflessly asked, "Fondue, do you want to come home with me? It seems that your master will not be here for awhile, and I don't want to leave you alone..." The dog nodded in agreement.

When the two left the hospital, they looked at the sky. The clear night was free of clouds and fog. The hospital was quite far from the convent, so they went home by bus. A few bus stops later, they left the bus and walked to the convent in a few minutes.

Marie entered the door and said, "Sorry that I am back late—"

The youngest child came running to the entrance. "Miss Marie!" Angie hugged the young woman. "I missed you! Can you play the violin song like you promised..." The young child stared at Fondue like she never saw a dog before.

Fondue stared back, asking, "Woeuf...?"

Marie interrupted. "Angie, this is Fondue. He will be living with us for a while."

The child threw away the promise like crumpled paper. She exclaimed, "Really? Yay!" She ran upstairs where the other children were. The hallways carried her voice, echoing, "Everyone, there is a doggy with a weird name!"

Marie sighed. "Today is a tiring day, right Fondue?" Fondue barked in return. He followed the violinist up to the third floor into her bedroom. Monday never felt so long to Marie. She simply wants to turn off the lights and hide under the covers. Before doing so, she recalled hiding Mary's Tear in the locked cupboard, therefore, removing the priceless object out of the box.

Fondue sat on her bed, watching the necklace intensively. Meanwhile, Marie did not know how to use the mechanism. She wore the necklace and chanted several magic words, but no avail. The book that she read in the Paris Archives stated, "is said to grant the user a special power only to them." There must be a way to activate it. Marie tied the necklace on her neck and will keep it on for now.

From downstairs, a sister exclaimed, "Everyone, it is time for dinner!" Marie and Fondue left downstairs. There was a bit of explaining to do in order to keep Fondue...

...

Luckily, everyone agreed to keep Fondue for the meantime. Having a pet can keep company with the kids.

The next day, Marie trusted Fondue to take care of the children while she went to the Paris Opera once again. She took a short stride on the way there with no interruptions. The moment she reached the rehearsal hall, she was greeted by her peers. Ever since she got accepted from the audition, everyone knew her in an instant. The conductor, Céleste, walked on the platform. He clapped his hands, then exclaimed, "Okay, everyone! Take your seats! We will now play the first piece from the beginning."

In this piece, Marie is not a soloist, henceforth plays with the rest of the orchestra. The conductor swings his baton and counted off. "One. Two. Three."

The brass, percussion, woodwind and the bass instruments played on the off-beat. When it was Marie's turn, she made the first stroke. There was a monotone sound that came with it. She stopped, trying to find the source of the sound.

_Tock. Tock. Tock. Tock._ Its repeated beats were timed perfectly.

The conductor noticed Marie's movements. In order to stop the group from playing, Céleste had to execute his hands to make a fist on a circular motion. The musical sounds stopped playing like turning off a phone. He asked, "What is wrong, _Mademoiselle _Marie?"

Marie moved her head ever so slightly. She replied, "Excuse me. Does anyone hear a beat in 4/4? I hear a metronome, sir." Everyone stayed silent and used their ears as well. They did not hear any constant sounds.

Céleste was amused. "Dear, there is no metronome in this auditorium. It is just like hearing a laser-like sound if it is too quiet. _Oui_?"

"Yes, but..." The beats are still in her head. Perhaps she has good ears to hear a metronome in another room? Marie shook her head and answered, "Never mind. Let us continue, shall we?"

Rehearsal continued, and the beats are still in her head. It cannot be a coincidence—the beats in her head are matching the movement of the conductor. Because of the metronome-like sound, she played on time of the music. Magically, the speed of the beats changed depending on what was written in the music sheets. Marie never felt this excited on playing a song!

When rehearsal ended, the conductor once again praised the violinist. Before she knew it, the beats in her head disappeared. Marie was confused. When she left, she kept on pondering, "What just happened earlier...?"

Marie returned to the Saint Louré Convent to meet up with Fondue. She stated, "Fondue, I'm going to meet Raphael in the hospital."

"Woeuf!" The dog stuck his tongue out and wagged his tail. He really wanted to know if his partner was alright. Fondue panted as fast as the wind.

The violinist pitied him. She gently answered, "I'm sorry, Fondue. Hospitals do not allow pets to enter the patient's room." Or even hospitals for the matter; Fondue in the hospital was an exception since he had nowhere to go.

Marie left her violin in her room and dashed off to the hospital. The hospital was approximately an hour from the convent if she were to walk there. She waited on the bus stop that will eventually stop near the hospital. She went on the bus when it arrived, however, Marie fell asleep during the ride there.

"...Next stop, _Le Kremlin-Bicêtre_._ Le Kremlin-Bicêtre_." The voice of the driver awakened Marie. Her destination is the Bicêtre Hospital, which is part of the small community. The bus took a halt beside a bus-stop shed. A handful of people flooded the bus, forcing Marie to squeeze though to escape. She could see the bus leave as she continued to walk to the destination. The hospital should be there after a five minute walk.

A couple of minutes later, Marie reached the Bicêtre Hospital. Just like every hospital, the interior was a clean and peaceful environment. She went to the receptionist and asked, "I would like to visit Raphael."

The young woman looked up. "Oh, you mean the boy in room 208? Sure, are you his relative?"

"No," she answered honestly. "I am simply a friend."

"Okay. Here." The receptionist gave her a tag and a pass to visit a patient's room. Marie thanked the woman and went to the elevator. She arrived at the second floor and took a stride across the hallway. The violinist counted the room numbers as she walked.

205. 206. 207...and 208.

Marie stared at the door, mesmerized by the silence and simplicity of it. She read aloud the plate. "Room 208...Master Raphael."

_Knock, knock._ A voice from the other side of the door responded to the sounds. "You may come in."

Marie turned the knob of the door and pushed it. The same doctor as earlier sat on a chair besides the redheaded patient. The doctor smiled. "Ah, it is you from before. Please take a seat,_ s'il vous plaît_." Marie just nodded and did as she was told.

She asked, "What was the problem with Raphael, Doctor? He was acting strange..."

He replied, "As you suspected, there was an abnormality." He brought up an MRI scan and presented it to her. He pointed on the film. "This is his brain. Do you see this? This part of the brain stores memories. It seems that he was hit there by something blunt."

Marie stayed quiet.

"You need not worry," he continued. "I am positive that his memories are still there. He just needs to...awaken it."

"Awaken it?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. He has a severe case of post-traumatic amnesia. It will take about a week to have them back. Now, if you will excuse me." He stood up and left the room.

Marie stayed there, looking at an asleep Raphael. She remembered hearing somewhere that people look younger when they sleep. It may be true. _He looks like a baby_, Marie thought. _Amnesia, huh? Please gain your memories back, Raphael..._

Marie felt sleepy, worrying about a young man for a whole two days. When her eyelids closed, everything became quiet and pitch-black.

...

Everything was blurry when Marie woke up. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that she was leaning on the hospital bed. She sat up slowly and had eye contact with _him_.

_Raphael._

"A-ah..." Marie staggered on her words. The young man had bandages wrapped around his head and an IV attached to his arm. Even still, he smiled.

Raphael had a slightly sore voice. He smiled and said, "_Bonjour._"

Marie blushed and looked away. She answered, "O-oh yes. Hello to you as well." What should she say? "So...how are you feeling?"

"Great. Thanks to you." Raphael folded his fingers. "About yesterday...you called me Raphael. Is this my name?" Marie nodded. He continued, "Then I take it that you are Marie?"

She was surprised. "How did you know?" Surely, the young man had lost his memories. How he knew her name is a mystery to Marie; she never revealed her name to him when they met again.

Raphael looked confused. "Your name was on the violin case. You acted like we know each other, right?

"Yes."

"Then I'm sorry." Marie widened her eyes. What is he apologizing for? Neither of them did anything wrong. She questioned, "Why?"

"Because I am probably not the Raphael that I used to be. I'm different, with amnesia and all."

Marie laughed. In return, Raphael asked, "Hey, what's so funny?"

She answered, "Yes, it is certain that you are not the Raphael I once knew. Doesn't that mean you are a new person altogether? If that is the case, it is nice to meet you. I am Marie."

She took her hand out. Raphael shook her hand in an instant.

The boy grinned. "Well, my name is Raphael. It's nice to meet you too."

**CHAPTER II: TAKING THINGS SLOWLY**

* * *

And so Chapter 2 ends. This chapter certainly feels short like the first one. Now there are more mysteries that need to be unraveled, but don't worry; they will be explained soon. The ending for this chapter...I simply cannot think of a good ending so it's just blah for me.

The places, such as the hospital is real.

Before I forget, should I add a Rhythm Game or something similar in the story? Just a thought.

Hold your horses, because Chapter 3 will come!

~NazoLuk3


End file.
